Brooke
Brooke is the main character of Barbarian's Tease. She of the human slaves bought by Bek. She is mated to Taushen. Due to stuttering when she was initially asked her name, most of the tribe calls Brooke "Buh-Brooke." Description Brooke is busty with dyed pink brown hair. She has glowing blue eyes. Personality Brooke is friendly and personable. She is flirty by nature, though it is rarely serious. She likes to keep life and relationships, light and fun. As a former hairdresser, she is a good listener. She is also comfortable with her sexuality. Brooke is a bit of a slob, which bugs Kate early on when they and Summer are sharing a hut. She is prone to braiding the hair of anyone that gets near her. History Brooke was from New Orleans. After high school, she became a hairdresser. Barbarian's Tease Szzt slavers had taken over The Tranquil Lady and landed once again on Not-Hoth. Brooke, Taushen and nearly all the others who where at the Elders Cave have been taken. Brooke spoke to the Szzt slavers hoping to keep families together. Only she ended up with families and couples separated. Everyone but herself and Taushen, who had been put together. When the slavers drugged her with something the boost her sex drive, it's clear they are hoping for some more slaves to sell. Things between them quickly become physical. Only Taushen didn't understand the concept of drugging someone. For him the night changes everything. When he realizes the truth the next morning, he is furious at what has been done to her. Brooke hoped to draw comfort from him, but he drew away from her, too hurt himself to be what she needs. After being saved by Summer and Warrek, the two became distant and snippy with each other. Brooke feels rejected by him and frustrated by his clear interest in something more serious. She just wanted to be friends. When the group from the tribe arrived Taushen learns from Rokan that Brooke will resonant soon and decides to take Brooke out so they can be alone together. They will meet the rest of the tribe at the Great Salt Lake's beach, where they have decided to sink the Tranquil Lady. They headed out, with the idea they were going to the Fruit Cave. Brooke was furious when she realized she has been tricked and tells him she was tired of not having freedom. He asked her what she wants and she requested a vacation. They agreed to just be friends. Taking long and meandering path to the beach, they stopped at one of his favorite places, an ice cave. Over the days they chatted and get to know each other, greatly enjoying each other's presences. Over that time, Brooke realized she was interested in Taushen after all. After increasingly obvious flirting attempts failed, everything came out into the open. They began a physical relationship. They resonated not long after. When they arrived at the beach, the sleeping cargo had been awoken and the ship sunk. Vektal decides to forgo punishing Taushen for stealing Brooke. They have bigger problems. The two decide to stay at in Icehome Village to help the new tribe settle in. Later History In Willa's Beast, Brooke befriends Willa when she is hidden away with Gren. Gallery Category:Humans Category:IPB Characters Category:Characters Category:Not-Hoth Characters Category:Unfinished Category:Update needed